


Harmony Corruption

by Gonewiththeblizzard



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Love, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonewiththeblizzard/pseuds/Gonewiththeblizzard
Summary: After a bad week, Hillary gets tempted. Will she be able to resist?Set October 2018.





	Harmony Corruption

A knock on the door.

Hillary Clinton stilled, hoping that whoever it was would leave. 

“Hillary, it’s me, Andrew” Gillum, who was running to be the next Governor of Florida. “I know it’s late but I would like to discuss some details concerning the campaign. Is that ok?”

Yes, it was. Duty came first, her feelings be damned. 

She paused the TV and laid the bottle of Pinot on the coffee table, next to the box of chocolate filled chocolate chip cookies. She dusted the crumbs off her pale pink silky pajamas and rubbed her eyes, itchy from her earlier crying. Avoiding looking at herself in the mirror, she opened the door of her suite and smiled as she let Andrew in. 

“How are you? You left the fundraiser early” the personal tone of his question let her know it was going to be a while before they got down to business, if at all. 

“I’m fine, thank you for your concern. I’m only exhausted, I woke up at 5am this morning to get here.”

Andrew gave her a sympathetic smile, not believing her words. He didn’t know her well but those sad blue eyes gave her true feelings away. 

He looked at the TV, the brightest source of light in the otherwise dimly lit room. Anderson Cooper was on, interviewing a group of people telling her to go away, telling her the only thing she was doing was hurting their chances for the midterms. 

“You shouldn’t watch that shit. It’s not true. Your voice matters and real democrats like me are grateful for all you continue to do to help.”

“Is that so? Then why did you cancel our rally and only had me fundraising for you? Why were you touting Joe Biden but didn’t want to be seen with me?” her voice was low, sad. 

Andrew scratched his head. Those political decisions were made in the best interest of the campaign. They were made rationally, overlooking personal feelings. Her feelings, something few people took into account. 

When they informed her of their decision, she quickly agreed, her desire to help greater than her pride. That was Hillary, the hardheaded politician but Hillary the person was left feeling unwanted, disliked. Even though he liked the person. 

Her phone started vibrating before he could say anything. Hillary walked to where it was charging and took it in her hand, staring at the screen. Andrew could see the called id from where he was standing. It was Bill, but she didn’t answer.

His mind went back to a humid night like this more than two years ago. Things were so different back then. She was running for President, leading in the polls and considering him to be her vice president. He remembered being drawn to her infectious laugh, sparkly eyes and fierce determination. 

He had wanted to kiss her that night, and go all the way with her. He could tell she was attracted to him too, but when his touch grew bolder, she stopped him and said she couldn’t do that do Bill. 

She was a woman who had been hurt more than he could comprehend, shamelessly cheated on and brutally humiliated but she was incapable of paying him back, of hurting the man she loved.

He suspected something had changed, or maybe it was just his imagination.

Eventually, her phone went dark again and Andrew made a beeline for her. He put his hands on her shoulders. “Are you ok?” she trembled almost imperceptibly, but he felt it. “You can tell me. How do you really feel?”

Hillary felt an odd sense of comfort in his touch, his words. It was as if he cared. Genuinely. She turned around and her eyes met his. She knew she could trust him. 

“It was my husband who called. I guess he wanted to apologize for our fight this morning” she sighed. “I… I love him. And I have forgiven him but how can I forget when everyone keeps reminding me of what he did? I know I fucked up in that interview but do I really deserve this? And Bill won’t stop apologizing, bringing it up over and over again, it’s sickening. I know he regrets it but I can’t go over it whenever he is feeling guilty because the truth is that he did it. It wasn’t just a couple of blowjobs, he romanced her and it still hurts. It was twenty years ago and I’ve forgiven him but it still hurts. It’s stupid, I know.”

“It’s not stupid. You’re entitled to your own feelings, only you know how much it hurts and you know, if you need any to kick anyone in the balls, you can always call me” he joked. 

Hillary smiled. There was something about Andrew. He was goofy, honest, not judgmental. It was a breath of fresh air in such a cynic world. 

“I really like you, Andrew” she told him. “You are different, authentic. I really hope you win. Florida needs someone like you.”

Andrew felt bashful, her compliment meant more than she would ever fathom. But his confidence grew when he saw how she was looking at him. There was nothing he wanted more than making this sad woman happy. He decided to take a chance. 

“I really like you, too. You’re a great politician, a great campaigner who works tirelessly for what you believe in. You’re a great person, a fighter but kind and thoughtful at the same time despite the way the world treats you. And you’re beautiful” he stroked her cheek and was relieved when she didn’t stop him. “You deserve to be happy and appreciated. Let me make you happy tonight.”

Next thing they knew, they were kissing, passionately. Hillary wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Hillary loved Bill, adored him. Sex was still great with him, but she had to admit she liked the vigor of Andrew. She found him incredibly attractive. 

He is just what I need, a distraction. It’s not serious. Bill will never know, how many of his I don’t know about? How many details and gifts and dates? I can allow myself one, maybe this way Monica will stop haunting me, she told herself to ease her guilt as her body overrode her mind. 

Her breath hitched in her throat as he pulled her pants down and started unbuttoning her pajama shirt. She was well aware that she didn’t have the body of a skinny 20-year-old girl. Bill liked it but… Bill would always like her. That thought stung, he was always there for her and she was betraying him. She tried not to think, to live the moment and focus on the man came with no baggage and was making her feel so good.

She was relieved when he licked his lips. Mature but still sexy and full of curves, Andrew loved her body. He kneaded her full breasts and she purred as she busied herself with his shirt. He had a broad torso, muscular and hairier than Bill’s but really attractive. He went back to kissing her and they enjoyed the skin against skin contact, her hard nipples rubbing against his chest. She could feel him hard against her leg, and she was so wet. 

But Bill. He was always in her mind. She knew how much it hurt to be cheated on, she couldn’t just do the same to him. Especially not twenty years later, when they were fine overall and he had certainly made up for it. She knew she had to stop it or guilt and regret would consume her but it just felt so good. 

“Andrew, please” she called him and lightly pushed him off her. 

He pulled back to look at her, eyes full of desire. Someone knocked on the door and they both froze.

“Madam Secretary, please open the door” a Secret Service agent called from outside. 

Hillary quickly put on a robe and instructed Andrew to get dressed before going to open the door. She was trying to remain calm, but she knew it was serious. Otherwise the Secret Service would not be knocking on her door at 1am. 

“We found a package addressed to you in Chappaqua. It contained a pipe bomb similar to the one found in George Soros’ mail” Agent Thomas told her, as two other agents started to look around the room. 

“Bill” was the only thing she could say and think of. 

“President Clinton is fine ma’am. We intercepted the package before it reached the house. There are no casualties.”

Hillary was incredibly relieved. God she loved him so much, she couldn’t stand thinking about him being harmed in any way. She had to call him, to tell him just that. To hear his voice again. 

She couldn’t wait for her commitments to be over so she could be with him again. They had disagreements like any other couple but he simply was the one. It was moment like this when she realized there was nothing that made her sadder, that scared her the most than having to go on without him.

Andrew taped on her shoulder, starling her. She’d completely forgotten about him. He was a good guy but he was not Bill. He told her he’d better leave and she barely acknowledged him with a nod before going to get her phone to call her love. He left without saying another word.

They both realized that what had barely started had already come to an end. It was better this way, no hard feelings, no betrayal. No hurting.

Temptations happens when we are at our weakest, but it is the act of resisting them what makes us stronger. 

And Hillary was the strongest with Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't everybody's cup of tea but I wanted to write Hillary in a very human position.  
> Special thanks to Hillary herself for tweeting that picture with Gillum.  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
